There exist various foldable spectacles, which can be received within containers, such as glasses bags, for easy carriage as that disclosed in ROC (Taiwan) Patent Publication No. 282840, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,185.
It is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,035 another type of spectacle frame comprising lens frames and temples, wherein the temples are foldable to a thin form in substantially a same plane as the lens frames without lapping over the lens frames.
The present invention provides a spectacle frame, in a combination, including a retractable bridge that connects a pair of frames and a pair of retractable temples, such that after folding, the spectacle frame is stored in a rigid, thin, rectangular shape container.